A Scarred Life
by Cohort
Summary: A lonely Blaziken searches for the cure of a cancer inside of him...his past. Chapter 1 Up. Rated M for later chapters, nothing to heavy I think. R&R plz.


Cohort: w00t, my first story on FanFicion! This is gonna be a blast!

Tom: Don't get so carried away .

Cohort: Why not? This is exciting!

Tom: Maybe for you, I don't want a story about me T.T

Cohort: Too bad, I'm the writer.

Tom: *sob* s-so cruel *sob*

Disclaimer: 'Pokemon' and all the characters within it belong to 'Nintendo'. I make no money in writing (typing) this story. I do this because I enjoy it ^.^

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Chapter 1:**

Late one foggy night, a lone pokemon bitterly trudged around a forest that he had discovered. It was dark and gloomy; the trees were thick and full of faded green leaves. The ground was covered with dry dirt and the occasional patch of dying grass. The air was very stale. But despite the dark feeling the forest emanated, the pokemon paid no mind to it all. It was more concerned with when it would return to the soft, bright-green grass from which he awoke from this morning.

But as determined as it was, it eventually grew tired and sat down upon a small rock it came across to rest.

"Oh my god…when am I going to get out of here?" the deep voice questioned to himself. The pokemon hung his head low, "I've been lost for nearly the whole day!"

He looked up, finding a patch in the trees where the night sky was visible and heaved a heavy sigh, "I don't know how late it is, but I sure know it's past my regular bedtime." He wanted to sleep, but he knew that he wasn't a common pokemon to be found in the wild. Many trainers obtained a Blaziken by evolving a Torchic to its final form, and that was if the trainer started off with that pokemon. But some trainers traded their own pokemon with another trainer who was willing to give up their Blaziken.

The tall fire-type looked back at the ground, breaking his thoughts, one hand on his forehead, "What the hell am I talking about?! I'm lost in some damned forest with no pokemon, who the hell would be searching for pokemon in here?!"

At that moment, the male's ears picked up a low growling noise in the night. He sat up immediately, his wrists caught fire and he took up a fighting stance, "Who's there?!" The pokemon received no response. He began heating his body up, preparing himself for an attack. "Show yourself!" he shouted once more. Suddenly, he heard the growl again, but he sort of felt it too. He looked down at his stomach and placed a hand over it, curious to see something. He waited a while, and then soon felt it rumble. "..Ugh..."

The six-foot pokemon defused his wrists, fell down upon the rough soil and moaned, "I have to get out of here." He closed his eyes and could already imagine a thick and juicy Magikarp just waiting for him to eat. He pictured himself picking it up, running his tongue along it then piercing its flesh. He could almost taste the juices that gushed out of the bite marks he had left; the faint taste of blood pushed away by the wonderful flavor of its tender meat.

But his dreams were soon interrupted by another disturbance. A faint sound of shuffling feet came from his left. In a second, the Blaziken was on his feet, fire lit, and staring towards the noise. But the darkness made it quite difficult to locate the exact origin of the sound. Deciding to take a different approach, he kneeled slightly, the muscles in his legs tensed up, and then he propelled himself forward with great speed. Within a few steps, he began to see the form of a small creature in his path, but as quickly as he had seen the dark 'object', it vanished from his sight. Slightly startled, and confused, he came to a halt where it had disappeared. The fire-type quickly glanced left to right, searching for his mark, but to no avail.

He then looked down and saw a small pair of foot prints leading behind him. He thought for a moment, then looked up and said out loud, "You may be fast…" he began heating himself as he did before, "..but you can't out smart me!" The Blaziken shot around and fired out a large blast of inferno at his enemy's assumed spot.

"AAAAGH!!"

He heard a loud scream of pain, signaling him that the attack hit its target. But at the corner of his eye, he noticed a small rodent lying on its back not far from him.

_Is it dead?_ He wondered to himself as he cautiously walked towards it, readying himself for another fire attack if needed. He stood over the creature, looking it over; it was a small pokemon with orange-yellow and white fur, big ears with curled ends, and a long tail with a lightning bolt at its end. Its face had two small circles of yellow on its cheeks with a tiny nose and two half-lidded eyes.

A Raichu, but more importantly to him, another pokemon.

His first thought was that he finally found a fellow pokemon, but then the reality of it hit him like punch from a Machoke, which he has unfortunately experienced in the past.

The Blaziken relaxed his body and kneeled on his left knee next to the small pokemon, examining it. It was breathing fast, but faintly. He looked further down the small pokemon; its entire right leg, trailing up to about its waist and just away from his groin area, was burned severely. He narrowed his eyes a bit in frustration, _Aww shit. I'm lost in a forest I don't know about and I almost fry the only pokemon I've met so far! Idiot! What the hell was I thinking?! How could I be so stupid?!_

He jumped slightly when he realized that the injured rodent was still conscious, but only just.

_Dammit! What do I say? _The Blaziken placed a hand on the back of his head and fumbled his words around, desperately trying to consider the right thing to say.

"Uhh…a-are you…can I help…err…sorry..?" he managed to choke out. _What the fuck?! _He smacked his hand into his face._ What am I saying?!_

The smaller fellow pokemon said nothing in response, except for its continued breathing, its gaze fixated on the taller pokemon's every movement. The fire-type gave a nervous "Ehh heh heh…" and scratched the back of his head again, feeling the weight of guilt starting to build on him.

He fought back the lump in his throat and spoke again. "Look, I don't know what to say so I'll say what I can.." he started out, "I guess all I can do about what I did is say I'm sorry, but I don't want to leave you out here like this. I really do doubt that you live out here so let me help you."

The Blaziken reached out to pick up the Raichu, but the intimidating sparks that began to emit from it gave him all the warning he needed to retract his hands.

"Hey come on, I'm trying to help you!" he shouted. At this, the Raichu increased the sparks, creating small crackling sounds. The taller of the two gave a sigh, "Calm down, I just want to help you! Hell, in the current state your in, I'm surprised that your still putting up a fight!" He tried reaching out again, not heading the Raichu's threats this time. "Just let me help you dammit!" As soon as he came in contact with the chu, thousands of bolts of stored electricity from the Raichu's cheek sacs transferred through the now stunned Blaziken. It felt as though…well, he couldn't feel anything, the shock made sure of that. Thankfully though, it was a short-lived experience for the Blaziken, for the Raichu ran out of energy quick, causing the blast of electricity to reduce to mere jolts of weak static, which eventually ended as the Raichu lost its last bit of consciousness. He gave a sigh of relief when it subsided. He looked down at the Raichu again; the fire pokemon felt kind of sorry for the rodent not being able to defend itself anymore, but that was what the Blaziken needed if he were to help him.

After letting the feeling come back to his body, he continued to lift the Raichu up from the dirt, and into his arms. This was a little uncomfortable for him though, holding a complete stranger in his arms as though it were a child or his son.

...

The feeling was almost...unbearable for him.

He shook his head, clearing his current thoughts.

_Come on focus,__ I'm going to need a place for both of us now._ He sighed once more from exhaustion; a place to rest sounded really good at the moment, even if it was in this dejected place.

He set off, this time in search of a shelter for him and his reluctant companion to stay in for the night, or whatever was left of it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cohort: ooooooooooo this is getting kinda exciting! sry for shortness.

Tom: :( first you start a story about me, now you give me a Raichu to deal with?

Cohort: ^.^

Tom: *sigh* read and review plox..and no flames, constructive criticism ftw ^v^

Ren: Chapter 2 soon *faints*


End file.
